Learning By Experience
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Professor Dumbledore has a problem. Students are acting foolishly since the defeat of Lord Voldemort and he has already had to send three students home. So he enlists the help of some of his teachers. What will the Golden Trio think of the new changes?
1. Serious Situation

**I don't Own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and I am in no way what so ever making profit off of this story. **

**Hey guys, I was going through the files on my computer today, hoping to delete some junk when I found this story. I think I wrote it like two years ago and it needed a little fixing up but I decided to post it. There are other chapters but they have a lot of spelling mistakes and it may take me a while to clean them up. **

**Summary: Professor Dumbledore has a problem. Students are acting foolishly since the defeat of Lord Voldemort and he has already had to send three students home. So he enlists the help of some of his teachers. What will the Golden Trio think of the new changes? **

**That's kinda a suckish summary but I didn't want to give it away. I'm sure after you read the first chapter you will understand exactly what this story is about. **

**This will be Snarry, of course. Don't like don't read. **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

_***Edited Version* **_

…

Severus had a headache, it had been a very long week and all he wanted to do was go down to the dungeons, take a pain potion for his headache and relax by the fire. However he wasn't able to do that yet because Dumbledore had called an emergency staff meeting. Snape just hoped that whatever this was about, it wouldn't take long.

Snape sighed impatiently as the staff room finally filled up. Professor Binns was the last one into the room and the last to take his seat. He moved at the pace of a turtle and Severus felt like throttling the man...ghost...whatever.

Dumbledore stood from his seat beside Severus, an action which commanded silence from the room. "Thank you all for showing up on such short notice. I wish I didn't have to keep you all from your, much deserved, Friday night evening but I fear this issue must be addressed sooner rather than later.

Everyone looked at the headmaster, waiting for him to continue. Each one of them knew that whatever this matter was, it was an important one. Otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't have bothered them.

"We have a serious problem" Dumbledore began in a grave voice "It has only been three months since term started and already I have had to send six students home, three on suspension and the other three well..." Dumbledore paused; he looked around the table, a grim expression on his face. Severus noticed that there was no longer a twinkle in his eye and Severus frowned when he saw the headmaster's hands clench in anger. Finally Dumbledore continued "...because they were pregnant."

Everyone in the room was shocked.

Professor McGonagall let out a gasp.

Professor Flitwick choked on the water he had been drinking.

Professor Sprout went pale.

Hagrid was shaking his head muttering a "No, no, no, no, no."

The only one in the room, other than Dumbledore, that didn't look shocked was Madame Promfrey; she had a stern, angry look on her face.

Dumbledore waited until the noise died down before continuing. "Yes, it seems that with Voldemort having been defeated, the students are celebrating by...what's that phrase? Oh yes, humping like bunnies. But the most concerning part is..."

Severus groaned inwardly, it couldn't be good if there was a more concerning part.

"Two of the students," Dumbledore continued "were male, both muggleborn, both in disbelief when they were told males could get pregnant. They were distraught when they learned the truth."

"How could they not know?" Professor McGonagall gasped "I'm sure it's covered in...first year...isn't it?"

Dumbledore shook his head "We used to have a health course about sexual intercourse a long time ago. I remember taking it when I was in school but somewhere along the line one of the pervious headmasters got rid of it and with all that was going on in the last few years; it never crossed my mind to reinstate it."

Dumbledore looked sad and Severus had a feeling the man thought it was his fault. He felt bad for the man, who he thought of as one of his good friends. It wasn't his fault; students should not be sexually active in the first place.

There was silence in the room for a moment and then Professor Vector spoke up "What are we going to do about it headmaster?"

Dumbledore clasped his hands together "Thanks for bringing me back on topic Septima. Hogwarts School, as of Monday, will be reinstating an updated version of the course for all sixth and seventh years to take. The younger students will be given a shorter, one day seminar, where they will learn about the basics in sexual education."

All of the teachers took a moment to collect that information.

"What does that mean for us?" Severus asked, wanting to get right down to it.

"Ah glad you brought that up Severus" Dumbledore said and Severus had a bad feeling about what was coming next. "The classes will be held every Monday at two pm until three pm, which will mean that we will have to cut each class ten minutes shorter on that day."

The staff around the table listened carefully and nodded their assessments as they waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"Then for the next matter I will need two male teachers and two female teachers to teach the sexual education class."

Severus glared at Dumbledore; he knew where this was going.

"For the female teachers I was hoping you, Septima, would be willing to teach the sixth year girls and if you, Aurora, would teach the seventh years. There is a syllabus for the course that will be given to each of you and if you follow the guidelines it should be an easy class to teach."

Professor Sinistra looked to be slightly uncomfortable but she agreed. If Dumbledore needed her, she would help out. Vector agreed as well.

"Great" Dumbledore said "Now Charlie," he looked over to where Bill Weasley was sitting at the far end of the table. Bill had been asked to teach at Hogwarts as the DADA teacher, after the war. "I would like you to teach the sixth year boys."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders "That's fine with me; kids should be properly educated about these things."

"Good, good" Dumbldore said then he turned his gaze to Severus.

Before the headmaster could say anything Severus was shaking his head "No, no way Albus I will not be teaching the seventh year boys about sex. Surely there is a better teacher than I."

Dumbledore shook his head "Now Severus, don't be like that. You were picked because you are one of the younger male teachers and Poppy and I believe that it will be easier for the students because they should be more comfortable around you."

Severus snorted "I believe Pittiman is younger than me," he said looking over at the newest member of Hogwarts staff. Professor Richard Pittiman was the new flying instructor and he had only been with them since the start of the year.

Pittiman tensed and looked uncomfortable but he did not object, instead he waited to hear what Dumbledore would say.

Dumbledore shook his head "Richard has only been with us for a few months and he does not yet have the qualifications to teach sexual education to the students."

Severus rolled his eyes "I'm sure you could pull some strings and besides the students would definitely be more comfortable with Pittiman then with me."

Dumbledore shook his head "Please don't do this to me Severus" he said in a tired tone. "I have so much to handle at the moment and I need to make sure that this problem does not happen again. In the last four weeks I have had to talk to six different parents, all of them muggles, and tell them why their children could not stay at Hogwarts.

Severus groaned and rubbed his tired eyes, his headache was back full force "Fine Albus" he said knowing he would regret those words later.


	2. News

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

**...**

Harry had just come from the Library where he had been trying to finish a Transfiguration essay that was due the next day. He gave the password to the Fat Lady and walked into the common room as the portrait swung open. He looked around and noticed that Ron and Hermione were sitting near the fire, on the common room couch. Harry smiled; he had hoped that he would find Ron in the common room because he needed to talk to him about Quidditch practice.

"Hey Ron," Harry said sitting down beside his friend "I was wondering..." Harry didn't get to finish his sentence because Ron waved a frantic hand in front of his face to quiet him. Harry frowned, "What?" he asked annoyed.

Both Hermione and Ron turned to him and glared, silencing him. Then they both turned their attention to the corner of the room. Harry followed their gaze.

Lavender Brown was sitting on the ground, her trunk sat beside her and so did Parvati Patil. She had her head in her hands and she was shaking with sobs. Parvati was trying to comfort her by rubbing her back and whispering something to her.

Harry wondered what could have possibly happened to make her so upset. He strained to hear what Parvati was whispering to her.

"It's okay Lav, you'll be able to come back to school next year and graduate then, it will only be a year after us" Harry could hear Parvati tell her friend.

'What?' Harry's mind basically screamed 'Well that would explain her trunk but why is she leaving?'

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the portrait door swinging open and a stern faced McGonagall walked in.

"Miss Brown, will you come with me please?" McGonagall asked it as a question but Harry knew it was an order.

Lavender got up; she looked at Parvati and hugged her tightly, tears still streaming down her face. Then she looked over at Professor McGonagall and hung her head as she walked over to the stern looking Professor. Her trunk floated along behind her. Professor McGonagall put a firm hand on her shoulder and led her out of the common room.

Once she was gone Harry turned to Ron and Hermione "Explain" he stated.

Parvati who was still looking at the portrait hole let her own tears slide down her face; she looked over at Harry, Ron and Hermione with a frown and then ran upstairs to girl's dorm.

Hermione waited for a moment just to be sure that Parvati was gone before she looked at Harry and whispered "Lavender is pregnant."

Harry's eyes went wide and he looked at his friends in shock "What?"he asked thinking that he had possibly misheard Hermione.

Hermione nodded with a sad look on her face "She told Parvati last night when they thought I was asleep. Apparently she and Justin Finch-Fletchly found out that she was pregnant on Friday after she had gotten morning sickness for a few weeks and missed her period."

Harry was still shocked; he didn't know what to say.

"Madame Promfrey was the one that told Lavender and of course she told Dumbledore and then Dumbledore called her parents and told them that they would have to pick her up today. She can't come back until after the baby is born and Justin has been suspended for two months."

"Wow" Harry said "That really sucks."

Ron practically snorted "Lavender thought so too, she said that Justin should have been suspended for the year not just for two months."

Hermione was shaking her head "I don't feel sorry for them in the least. Really Lavender and Justin should have known better. They shouldn't have been having sex in the first place."

Both Ron and Harry blushed when Hermione said sex but she didn't seem to notice "And even if they really couldn't wait until we graduated there are plenty of protective spells. It wouldn't have taken them much to learn them."

Ron and Harry's faces continued to get redder as she talked.

"And for Merlin's sake Justin is a muggle born, he should have thought to at least use a condom!" Hermione finished her rant, finally looking over at Harry and Ron.

"Oh come on you two" she said with a roll of her eyes "I'm sure you've both heard all of this before. There is no reason to be embarrassed."

"Uh yeah" Ron said "of course, we're not embarrassed."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces. She decided to change the subject for their benefit "So Harry, what did you need before?"

"Oh...I just wanted to run some things by Ron before our next Quidditch practice this week." Harry answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes again "I should have known it was about Quidditch," she said before getting to her feet and walking towards the stairs "I should go check on Parvati and make sure she is okay."

Harry and Ron watched her go.

**...**

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table with a huff at breakfast on Friday.

"What's wrong Mione?" Ron asked with a mouth full of cereal.

Hermione glared at Ron for talking with his mouth full but didn't comment "It's Parvati, ever since Lavender left last week she had been following me around like a puppy. It's driving me insane. I know that she and Lavender were close and all but I thought that she would have latched on to Padma instead of me."

Ron shrugged "Padma's in a different house than she is, she probably feels more connected to you then her sister right now. Besides, you, her and Lavender have been dorm mates since first year."

Hermione was impressed, that had actually made some sense.

"I'm sure she will get over it soon enough, she just needs to get over her grief first. Lavender was her best friend. I'm sure I would be pretty lost if you and Harry weren't around" Ron continued.

"You're right Ron" Hermione said with a smile "Thanks."

Ron blushed, "No problem" he said.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He woke up late and said he would meet us down here, he should be down soon" Ron explained.

Hermione was just reaching for the cereal to pour herself a bowl when Harry sat down beside her.

Hermione and Ron looked at him; he was looking at the head table in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked looking at them.

"What's the problem?" she said "You look a little flustered."

"Oh..." Harry said looking down the table to see if anyone else was listening to him "I just overheard the weirdest conversation."

"Overheard?" Hermione asked sceptically.

Harry rolled his eyes "Yes overheard," he said "I was on my way down here when I saw Snape disappear down a hallway I've never been down. I was going to just keep walking, I mean I know the castle has hundreds of passages I've never been down but then I realised that Snape was talking to somebody. And he was talking to them about...sex" Harry hissed.

Ron's eyes bulged and he choked on his cereal. "Sex?" he whispered disbelievingly when he had cleared his throat "Why would Snape be talking about sex and with whom?"

Harry looked uncomfortable "You're not going to like this."

"What?" Ron asked annoyed.

"He was talking to Charlie" Harry said in a rushed voice.

Ron went pale.

Hermione shook her head "Are you sure Harry? Maybe you just misheard."

"No I didn't" Harry said "I wish I had but he was definitely talking to Charlie and I heard him say that anal sex really isn't that different from vaginal sex," Harry stated doing his best impression of Snape and looking a little green at the same time.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Ron said.

"Oh stop it" Hermione said "You're acting childish Ron."

He glared at her "Hey, who would you feel if you found out your brother was doing you greasy potions master?"

"One," Hermione said in annoyance "I don't have a brother. Two, how do you know that's what they meant when Harry overheard them, they could have been talking about anything. And three, if I did have a brother and that was in fact what he and Snape were talking about I would be happy for them."

"What?" Ron gasped "I can't believe you just said that Hermione. This is the greasy git we are talking about!"

Hermione didn't look at all pleased about Ron's comment.

"That's it" Ron said standing up "I'm going to find Charlie and have a talk with him."

"Ron don't..." Hermione began but she was cut off when Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.

Ron looked up at the headmaster and then reluctantly sat down.

"If I may have everyone's attention" Dumbledore began and everyone in the great hall grew silent. "I have a few announcements this morning. Today's classes will be cancelled."

Noise grew in the great hall as everyone began whispering to each other.

Hermione looked quite upset by the news "Oh no," she stated "We had a quiz in Transfiguration today that I studied all week for; I was looking forward to it."

Forgetting about the disturbing news of his brother and Snape for a second, Ron looked at Harry and they shared a look. Sometimes they couldn't believe the stuff that came out of Hermione's mouth.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and got their attention again.

"We will be holding a two hour assembly for Years one, two and three in the Great Hall after breakfast. Then we will break for lunch and after lunch there will be another assembly for Years four and five. Finally at two in the afternoon I would like students from years six and seven to meet in the Great Hall. Until that time you may spend your day as you please." With that Dumbledore sat down and everyone in the Great Hall started whispering again.

"What do you think that's all about?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged "Who cares, we get pretty much the whole day to ourselves."

Hermione glared at both of them as they smirked at each other.

"Do you wanna go out to the Quidditch pitch and get some practice in?" Harry asked.

Totally forgetting about the Charlie situation Ron nodded and jumped to his feet "See you later Hermione" he called as Harry and him made their way out of the Great Hall.


	3. Introduction

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**I hope I didn't miss any spelling mistakes, I went over it but my mom won't stop bothering me at the moment, so I'm sorry if I missed any. **

**Anyways enjoy! **

…

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione called as she rushed towards the

The two boys who were standing outside the Great Hall waiting for the fourth and fifth years' assembly to finish.

"Hey Mione" Ron said with a smile "What did you do for your class-free day?"

"I went to the library" Hermione said once she was beside them.

Ron laughed "I'm not sure why I even bothered asking, that was a no brainier."

Hermione glared at him.

Harry could feel a fight coming on so he decided to change the subject. "So Hermione were you looking for anything in particular, or were you just browsing?"

"I was looking for a potions text I heard Professor Snape talking about."

Ron's mood grew sour at the mention of Snape and he glared at his feet.

Hermione didn't acknowledge Ron's childish behavior, instead she turned to Harry "It's weird though…" Hermione said thinking out loud.

"What is?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked around "Have you noticed anything odd about the teachers today?"

"Uh no…" Harry said "We've been outside all day; I haven't seen any of the teachers since breakfast."

"Well when I was in the Library Madame Pince and Professor Sprout were whispering to each other at Madame Pince's desk. They seemed to be gossiping which I've never seen Madame Pince do and when I went over to ask her a question about the book I was looking for, she snapped at me."

"So?" Ron said, finally tuning into the conversation.

"So…" Hermione said annoyed "She's never snapped at me before!"

"Maybe she was just in a bad mood today?" Harry suggested.

"No, I know Madame Pince, I've spent practically every free moment of my seven years of Hogwarts in the library and I know Madame Pince she wasn't just having a bad day, there's something else going on. Not to mention every other teacher I have run into today has seemed unusually tense."

Harry shrugged "I don't know what to tell you Hermione, I haven't noticed it but maybe it has something to do with these assemblies."

At Harry's words the doors of the Great Hall opened and all of the fourth and fifth years hurried out. Most of them looked uncomfortable and glad to be leaving the hall.

"I wonder what's with them?" Ron stated as he watched the scrambling students.

Both Hermione and Harry didn't have any answers for him.

As the last students left Dumbledore walked out behind him.

He smiled at the sixth and seventh years who were gathered outside of the hall, but the usual twinkle in his eye was nowhere to be found.

It made Harry shiver. During the day he hadn't been worried about these 'assemblies' but now he couldn't help starting to feel uncomfortable as he wondered what the nature of this was about.

He looked over at Ron and Hermione; they both had similar looks of uncertainty on their faces.

Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"Ah students" Dumbledore said "I hope everyone has had a fun and relaxing day."

There were murmurs of agreement from the students.

"Good," Dumbledore stated and he sounded sincere "because now we have more serious matters we have to attend to."

The students broke out into worried muttering before Dumbledore silenced them with a hand in the air.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts over Dumbledore's words when he saw Snape and Vector walk out of the hall; they came to stand on either side of Dumbledore.

"Now seventh years, I want you to split into two groups. I want all boys to follow Professor Snape and all girls to follow Professor Vector."

The students began to whisper again but they did what Dumbledore asked them to.

Harry and Ron weren't happy about having to split up with Hermione but they followed the other boys' leads and took their places behind Snape.

Before Snape began to lead them away they heard Dumbledore state "I hope you all take today and the next few weeks very seriously and learn something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked Harry.

"I have no clue" Harry answered as all the boys began to follow Snape down the hall.

…

Snape led them to the Transfiguration classroom and told everyone to take a seat.

Snape then walked up to the front of the room, he looked very uncomfortable as he leaned against McGonagall's desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

All the boys waited quietly as they watched him closely.

Snape seemed reluctant to begin. He let out a sign and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Finally he began, "As you all may know there has been an unusually high rate of students becoming pregnant because they were sexually active."

All the boys gaped at Snape They had never thought they would hear Snape say the words 'sexually active' and most of them had never wanted to.

Snape continued, taking no notice of the way his students were looking at him. "That is why Professor Dumbledore has asked me, along with some of the other teachers, to bring back a course that hasn't been taught herein years."

The boys listened closely, wondering where their Professor was going with this.

Harry had a sinking feeling in his gut as he listened.

"Today will just be a twenty minute introduction to this course to get you used to the idea. The regular day this class will be held is every Monday at two for an hour. And I expect you to take it as seriously as you would any of your other classes, if not more."

With that Snape moved from his place against McGonagall's desk and turned towards the board. With his wand he charmed a piece of chalk to write across the board 'Sexual Education 101.'

Harry's eyes bulged when he read the words and beside him Ron started choking on air.

When he turned his attention back to the front he watched the last traces of a smirk fade across Snape's face.

"You are all at a stage in your lives where your hormones are running rampant. This course is designed to help you control your urges, use safe sex and to answer any questions you may have" Snape continued.

"Everyone in sixth and seventh year is expected to take this course, there will be no exceptions. I will be your teacher for the duration of this class, which will last for fifteen weeks. I want you to feel free to ask me any questions that you have as that is what I'm here for."

The class still hadn't gotten over their shock and they stayed completely silent.

"By the end of this class my goal is to have you all be well educated in the realm of sexual education. Now are there any questions?" Snape asked.

No one made any move to say anything.

The room became tensely silent.

Then Malfoy spoke up "So this is actually happening? We're actually going to spend the next fifteen weeks in a sexual education class?"

"Yes" Snape answered.

"Why?" Malfoy said arrogantly.

Snape narrowed his eyes at his Slytherin student "Because Mister Malfoy, as I explained at the beginning, your year seems to be having trouble keeping it in their pants."

Malfoy's cheeks tinged pink and a few of the other boys even laughed.

"Well," Snape said "are there any others questions?"

When he got no response he nodded "Alright then, you are dismissed and I will see you all Monday afternoon. Please bring a parchment and quill with you so you will be prepared."

All the students nodded before they went their separate ways.


	4. Am I Normal?

**Don't Own **

**Pease R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

"I can't believe it!" Ron huffed throwing himself onto the couch beside Harry "I mean out of all the bloody teachers they could have picked…why did they have to pick Snape?"

Harry shook his head, not having an answer; he still couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I know!" Seamus, who had been sitting in an armchair next to the fire, jumped up and said "This is going to be the worst three and a half months of our lives."

Dean nodded his agreement from the floor and Neville looked like he was turning white from where he was sitting in another armchair.

"I wonder if my Gran will let me transfer schools…" he mumbled "I could barely get through Potions when I was still taking it, I don't know how I'm going to get through this."

"Maybe it won't be that bad…" Harry ventured.

"What?" Ron shouted in disbelief and all four of the other boys turned to stare at Harry.

Harry shrugged "I mean I think the course is a god idea, especially for someone like me who was raised by muggles, I didn't even know males could get pregnant."

"Yeah but Harry it's Snape that's going to be teaching us!" Ron shouted at him, waving his arms around, "The Gryffindor hating, Slytherin loving, bat of the dungeons!"

Harry bit his lip "Well he has mellowed out a bit since the war ended, he now doesn't go out of his way to make our lives miserable anymore and I haven't seen him take points or give a detention for no good reason for a while."

The other boys gaped at him, shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

Ron looked like he was going to say something but before he could the portrait swung open and the seventh year girls walked in.

Most of them were huddled together, gossiping quietly, some looked worried while others looked excited.

From the back of the group Hermione hurried in and made her way towards the boys, she looked a little flushed.

When she got there they all looked at one another in silence for a few tense moments.

Finally Hermione broke the silence "Well that was unexpected."

The boys nodded at her in agreement.

Hermione pulled up a chair and sat with them. "It's hard to believe…I mean it's a good thing but still hard to believe. I don't think Hogwarts has had sex ed classes since Headmaster Dumbledore's time here as a student."

The boys blushed at her words.

Hermione rolled her eyes "You boys better get used to the word sex and many other intimate words for that matter since I'm sure we will be hearing them an awful lot over the next few weeks."

Even with her assessment the boys still blushed.

They all grew quite once more.

Ron threw his head back and groaned "I still can't believe this is happening to us, I don't think I'll make it through the next few months."

Hermione gave him a hard look "Why are you being so negative about this Ron, it will be good for all of us in the long run."

Ron shook his head and grumbled "Well I'd be more enthusiastic if we weren't being taught by Snape, at least you girls have Professor Vector."

Hermione's eyes narrowed "Who cares if it is Professor Snape, this is about you sexual education, it's important and you should take it seriously no matter who is your teacher!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Ronald Weasley, it is obvious that Dumbledore and the other staff members went to a lot to put this all together for us, for our benefit and I better not hear that you are not taking the class seriously just because Professor Snape is teaching it."

"Alright, alright," Ron mumbled "and I thought Harry was bad."

Harry glared at Ron and Hermione looked confused.

Seamus, Dean and Neville, feeling a fight coming on, stood up and told their friends that they had homework to do.

Once they were gone Hermione looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry sighed "I only said that perhaps Snape wouldn't be so bad."

Hermione smiled at Harry "Now that's the right attitude" she said, while Ron just shook his head again.

"Well," Hermione said with a grin "at least we learned one thing today."

"And what would that be?" Ron asked.

"The reason why Snape was talking to Charlie about anal sex" Hermione stated.

Ron groaned "Uh Hermione…why did you have to bring that up again! I don't want to think about Snape shagging my brother."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Honestly Ron, don't you see, Snape and Charlie aren't shagging, they were probably discussing the sexual education classes."

Ron looked at her skeptically.

Hermione looked annoyed but explained "Charlie is the sixth year boys' teacher for the course, that must be what Harry overheard the two talking about."

"Oh" Ron said sitting straight "Do you really think so?"

"Well it's more plausible than…well the other scenario" Hermione said, a blush now tinting her cheeks.

Ron stood up with a smile on his face, he went over to Hermione and gave her a hug "You're the best Mione," he said and then turned to Harry "maybe you're right, maybe it won't be that bad."

…

Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville all entered the Transfiguration classroom together the next Monday afternoon and sat near the back.

The other seventh years filed in behind them.

They were all tense and no one said anything.

Ten minutes later Snape walked into the silent classroom and walked up to the desk. "I hope you all have remembered your parchment and quills for there will be no leaving to fetch forgotten items once this class has started" Snape said as a greeting.

Throughout the room shuffling could be heard as they all took out everything they needed.

After a moment Snape walked to the blackboard and charmed the chalk to write across the board the words 'Am I Normal?'

"Not in the least" Ron whispered to Harry with a chuckle.

Snape shot a glare their way but continued on with the lesson.

"This will be our lesson for today. It is intended to explore any concerns you may have about your changing bodies and changing lives. Really this should have been gone over with you when you were younger but since we didn't have a course like this back then the headmaster would like myself and the other teachers teaching these classes, to start here, at the beginning."

The class listened quietly.

"So to begin, I'd like to know if anyone has any questions about their…changing bodies?" Snape questioned.

As he expected none of the students came forward.

"Fine," he stated "This means we shall have to do it the harder yet less embarrassing way."

The students looked around at each other worriedly.

Snape rolled his eyes and then started to hand out small slips of paper. When everyone had a paper he stepped back to the front of the class.

"On the paper I have just given you, you will write a question about your bodies, any question that you have that would be related to any changes you have been experiencing, worries because you haven't been experiencing changes, or anything of a sexual nature that you are worried about." Snape looked around the room to make sure that everyone understood his words.

"Only write your question on the paper, don't not write your name, this activity will be anonymous." Snape continued.

The students seemed to be getting it, though none looked particularly happy about it.

"Once everyone has finished writing their questions I will collect the papers, mix them up and then give them back to you in no particular order. When I call on you, you will read the question you got out loud and we will have a discussion about it."

"I expect everyone to take this seriously," Snape said shooting a hard look at Malfoy "Everyone must write a serious question. No goofing off."

"This is dumb" Ron groaned quietly, Harry elbowed him in the side and glared.

"Just wright your question," Harry hissed "and don't give Snape any reason for him to be annoyed with us."

Ron mumbled something under his breath but didn't argue. Instead he looked down at his slip of paper and tried to decide what to write.

Harry looked down at his own slip and frowned, he had no idea what to write. All of the questions that came to him he felt stupid writing down. He looked around and noticed that most of the other boys seemed to be having the same problem.

"Eyes on your own paper" Snape said from the front of the room and Harry quickly looked back down.

Finally Harry lamely wrote down '_Why is it that all the guys my age are growing facial hair like they have taken a hair growth potion yet my face remains hairless?" _It was honestly something that he had been wondering and he thought it fit in to the 'body changes' topic.

Snape gave the boys a few more minutes before collecting the papers and then giving them out again after he had mixed them up.

"Mister Malfoy" Snape began "why don't you start by reading your question."

For once Malfoy didn't look all that sure of himself and he hesitated before reading out "Is it normal to experiment with masturbation and sex a lot?"

"That's a good question," Snape said as he casually sat on top of his desk, looking out at the boys in the classroom "What do you think Mister Malfoy? Is it normal to experiment?"

Malfoy looked around "Uh I guess…I'm sure most people m…masturbate. I guess it depends how often you do it?"

Snape nodded "Yes, masturbation is fine, even a lot of masturbation as the question stated. It is normal for boys at your age to think about sex a lot and feel the need to experiment. The only time it would be considered unhealthy is if your need to experiment and masturbate started interfering with your daily life. Okay let's move on, how about Mr. Thomas, what question did you receive?"

Dean gulped before reading out "_Will I get any taller in the next few years; I know most boys stop growing around my age but is it possible?_"

Snape rubbed his chin as he took in the question "It is possible for boys to continue growing even after they have reached seventeen. I cannot say for certain if you will grow because it all depends on a person's genetics. If you are really worried about it I would suggest you see a medi witch or wizard; I know that there are also some potions that can help with height. Right next question, Mister Crabbe?"

Crabbe looked down at his paper and then slowly read "_Whenever I masturbate or have sex I can't last very long, is that normal and is there any way to keep myself going for longer?" _

Snape nodded and looked at Crabbe "What do you think Mister Crabbe, is it normal?"

Crabbe stared at Snape for a long moment and then shrugged "I don't know."

Snape looked annoyed for a second but then he controlled his features, instead of getting angry at Crabbe's lack of response, he looked at the rest of the students and asked "Does anyone have a guess to whether this is normal or not, and what can be done?"

At first it looked like no one was going to answer but then Terry Boot raised his hand.

Snape gestured for him to give his answer.

"I uh…I think it's normal Sir, my older brother told me once that when he was younger he couldn't last that long but after taking his time and learning to relax he could go on for longer."

Snape nodded "Very good, yes this is common for a lot of young men. The most common reason for why men have trouble lasting longer is because of stress and anxiety, or being too sexually excited. If it is because you are stressed or worried you should take the time to figure out what is stressing you out and figure out a solution to it. If it is because you are too sexually excited you should talk to your partner beforehand and express your wish to move slower. Sex isn't about reaching orgasm as quickly as you can; it is about the time and pleasure it takes to get there. Next question…"

And that's how the rest of the class progressed.

Towards the end of the class, Harry's attention was caught by Blaise Zambini's question which was "I'm starting to feel a certain pull towards my own sex rather than girls, what can I do to stop it?"

At the question Snape's face took on a serious expression and he didn't bother asking the class what they thought. Instead he said "I can only assume that whoever wrote this question is muggleborn or was raised in the muggle world. You should know that sex between two men is just as normal as sex between a man and a woman. You should not feel the need to stop being attracted to boys, it is completely normal in the Wizarding World and you shouldn't be ashamed about it. It is also important for any of you that think or know that you are gay, to know that men can get pregnant and you should always use protection."

Harry thought that over, all his life his Uncle had taught him that it was not normal to be gay. If a person was gay that meant they were a freak and they would never be accepted in the world.

Snape looked at the clock and then stood up "It would seem we have run out of time, I would like everyone to keep their questions and we will get to the rest of them next Monday."

…

**A/N: I'd like to say that the reason for this chapter is so that you will know what the classes would contain. I got most of my questions and answers from a forum on some website about teenage sexuality. You should know that I probably won't go into detail like this with all my chapters; this is just to show what should be expected of the class. Plus who really want to hear questions about sexuality? That just brings me back to my high school days…gahh. The next chapters should be more interesting and focus more on Snape and Harry. **


End file.
